Mobile robots may provide useful services to humans including personal assistance, surveillance, and object delivery. Mobile robots may encounter complex scenarios when targeting a particular human. For example, a target human may be located in a room with other individuals and may not be in full view of the robot. Moreover, a target human may assume many positions and may not be facing the robot. Current solutions may require potential target humans to interact with a robot searching for someone other than themselves, which may lead to an unsatisfying user experience.